Promises to keep
by MidnightFenrir
Summary: "Lucas just made his way through the Elite Four. He knows what lies beyond the last door. Or, more specifically, who. Will he be able to keep the promise he made to his friend? Will he be able to win and confess his feelings for the Champion of Sinnoh?" This is my first try at a pokemon romance/adventure one-shot. Older Lucas. Rated T for safety. Enjoy.


**Hello everyone! This is MidnightFenrir speaking and I am proud to present you my first Pokemon fanfiction: "Promises to keep".**

**This is my first try at a romance one-shot and I wrote this during some boring hours when I had nothing but a pen and a sheet of paper.**

**So, without further ado, enjoy!**

I walked through the corridor, my feeling of victory slowly fading into one of nervousness. I had just made my way through the Sinnoh Elite Four, and did so without too much trouble.

I crushed Aaron thanks to my Staraptor with ease, Bertha had been helpless against Torterra and Gyarados anihilated Flint. Lucian, however, proved to be more of a challenge as his psychic teemed used a lot of confusion and sleep moves before striking hard. Future Sight didn't make things easier as I often received invisible attacks from nowhere dealing lots of damage. But, thanks Arceus, I had taught my Lucario Dark Pulse and Luxray knew Crunch, I may have lost otherwise.

Though, all in all, those battles left a strange impression on me. I felt that, rather than fully trying to win, the Elite four had tested me, in a way. But for what purpose, that I do not know.

I stop in front of the door to the final chamber.

This is it. The biggest obstacle of my journey lies just beyond this door.

The Champion of Sinnoh: Cynthia Shirona.

I already met her a few times before, to my surprise, but I guess a Champion can't just simply sit and wait for challengers to appear at the Pokemon League and win against the Elite Four. It's been surprising, how our paths crossed several times. First in front of the Galactic Building in Eterna City, then near Lake Valor, at Route 210, Celestic Town and finally at Mt Coronet and the Distortion World.

If I didn't know better, I would've thought I had a stalker. But I know she was going around the region to stop Team Galactic and we happened to share that goal.

And now, today, I'm going to face her in battle. Truth to be told, I never imagined myself coming this far. But I could never have imagined all the things that happened during this journey too. Who would've thought I'd fight -and defeat- Team Galactic, meeting Legendary Pokemons and saving the whole region, if not the world?

I heard about what happened in the other regions, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, and about the trainers who fought against the powers that were threatening the world. Red, Blue and Green, Ethan and Lyra, Brendan and May.

But still, meeting Dialga, Palkia and Giratina had been the most thrilling experience I ever had. I understand now why Cynthia loves legendary Pokemons and the myths that picture them.

I snap out of my thoughts.

Focus, Lucas. Focus. This is not the time for remembering things like that.

I look once more at the door. What awaits me behind it... I can't help but wonder. Will it be utter annihilation? A crushing defeat to her Garchomp? Will it be the toughest battle I will ever have? A hard battle like against Cyrus? I don't know?

I take a deep breath and steps forward. The door opens and I slowly make my way into the dark room. Then, the lights turn on, illuminating the arena, and there she is, standing at her corner of the battlefield. She's just like the last time I saw her. Wearing the same black outfit, a coat with a shirt underneath, long pants and heels, that is contrasting with her almost white skin and her long blond hair, which are still attached with the same Umbreon hair clips. Just like I still wear the same outfit I wore through this whole journey, my blue jacket with numerous cuts on it, my white scarf who isn't truly white anymore, my black pants and gray shoes, along with my red shirt and my signature red beret.

But, there she is. Standing tall, proud, fierce and...

Beautiful.

I fight the red that threatens to make it's way to my cheeks and step forward, determined. She smiles at me and it takes all I have to not blush.

"Have you been keeping well, Lucas?" she asks me with her clear voice.

I nod. "Never been better." I answer with a smile of my own.

"I must thank you for Mt Coronet. And for the Distortion World. I am truly grateful to you and your Pokemon. You both overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult they were." she continues as she bows before me.

I shake my head quickly. "It wasn't just me. You were there too, along with the others. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you guys helping me." I reply.

She smiles again. "You're very humble for someone of your age. When I first met you, I only saw a kid that had yet to become truly mature. But now, I see a man. A man who has seen both good and bad things, who had his share of tears and laughs. I see someone who has triumphed over his personal weaknesses." she states as she looks at me dead in the eyes.

I shiver instinctively at the depth of her gaze. I can almost feel power radiating from her eyes.

"I must say, I'm still surprised I made it this far." I say slowly. "Maybe it means I'm stronger than I think, I don't know." I shake my head before giving her a fierce look. "What I know, is that right here, right now, I'm standing in front of you, just a few feet away from the summit you are standing on. The last few steps will be the hardest to make, that I am aware of too. But that will not stop me from fighting!" I almost shout at the end, my battling spirit flaring.

"The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. Very well. It seems you have made your resolve." she continues, as if in a trance, before shaking her head as she takes out a pokeball in her hand. "But that's enough talking. Let's get on with why you're here." she takes a battle stance. "As the Pokemon League Champion, I accept your challenge!" she shouts with a deep tone.

I take out my own pokeball from my waist. "I am not here to achieve a single dream, Cynthia. I'm also here to fulfill promises I made. That I made both to myself and my friends. And do you know what the first of those promises is, Cynthia?" I say as I bring my arm behind me "To WIN!" I shout, throwing the pokeball in the air and Cynthia does the same a split second later.

"Valor! Stand by my side!" I shout as my Staraptor appears, letting out a sharp whistle.

"Spiritomb! Battle Dance!" Cynthia shouts as the forbidden Pokemon appears on her side, an almost sadistic grin on his face.

I groan slightly.

Right off the bat with a no-weakness Pokemon? Geez...

"Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!" The Champion shouts to her Pokemon and instantly, Spiritomb creates a dark sphere that he throws right at us.

"Dodge with haste and use it to close in!" I order and Valor starts to fly at blinding speed, avoiding the Shadow Ball. "Follow up with Brave Bird!" Cladding himself in a red and white aura, the bird of prey dives straight toward his foe.

"Use smokescreen!" Cynthia counters and a thick black smoke bursts out of the forbidden Pokemon, hiding him from my sight. Valor goes straight into it before bursting out and ending Brave Bird, having missed his target.

"Don't hesitate! Use twister!" I shout and Valor starts circling faster and faster around the smoke until he creates a tornado that drives the smoke inside it. His cover blown, Spiritomb still tries to resist the attraction of the powerful wind but I'm not going to allow that.

"Aerial Ace! Throw him inside!" I shout and Valor charges the forbidden Pokemon once more.

"Don't let him hit you! Use Dark Pulse!" Cynthia shouts in a desperate attempt to prevents the doom of her Pokemon. Spiritomb fires a purple wave of energy at Valor and slightly hits him but it doesn't faze my Pokemon and Aerial Ace hits the dual Specter/Dark type straight, sending him right into the Twister.

"Finish it! Brave Bird!" I order and Valor surrounds himself in a red and white aura once again before he dives straight into the twister and hits Spiritomb head on.

When finally the wind dies out, I see Spiritomb on the ground with swirls in his eyes and Valor flying in circles above him.

"All right! Good job, partner!" I praise my Pokemon and he lets out a victory whistle as he comes back to my side. "You did great out there." I tell him, petting his head as Cynthia recalls her fallen Pokemon while murmuring words of praise.

Well, that wasn't a bad start.

"A splendid strategy." she comments before taking another pokeball. "But do not think it will be that simple to best me! Milotic, Battle Dance!" She shouts, releasing the beautiful water serpent that appears with a deep howl.

I look at Valor. "This battle will be tough and we're probably going to loose. Do you still wish to continue?" I ask him. He responds with another sharp whistle and I nod. "Do your best then!" I tell him as he takes to the skies once again.

Bringing Milotic down is going to be an almost impossible mission for him in itself, as she probably knows ice moves, and the fact that Valor already took some damage because of Brave Bird's recoil, along with the Dark Pulse and his own Twister isn't going to make things easier. For now, I should strike from a distance, even though it's not his speciality.

"Use Air Cutter!" I order and Valor's wings grow white before he flaps them, throwing crescent shaped wind blades at Milotic.

"Aqua Ring into Miror Coat!" comes the response from Cynthia and I realize too late that I've made a mistake that sealed my fate. The Water Ring forms around Milotic's body as if it was a second skin and I see the translucent veil that characterizes Miror Coat appear as my attack hits Milotic, dealing next to nothing thanks to Aqua Ring, and comes straight back at Valor with twice it's speed and power.

I didn't even had the time to shout to my Pokemon to dodge that Valor is hit by his own attack and falls to the ground, knocked out.

"Thank you, Valor. You've done enough, have a good rest." I say softly as I recall my Pokemon. My gaze snaps back to Cynthia. "I forgot using Mirror Coat was one of you favorite tactics to win a battle. Combined with Milotic's great endurance and Aqua Ring or Recovery, it becomes a truly dangerous strategy." I say.

She smiles. "Yours wasn't bad either. But it was doomed to fail the moment I chose Milotic. And should you have decided for a last Brave Bird attack, I would have used protect and then Ice Beam to finish you." she states.

I shake my head. "You saw right through me. You never fail to amaze me, I must say. Even during this journey, I already thought that you were impressive and amazing. And just prove that even more right now." I smile back at her as I take another Pokeball. "Let our battle be a deadly dance! Gyarados! Show her your might!" I shout as I throw it into the air and release the dragon-like water serpent, who lets out a huge roar as he appears, shaking the ground.

I smile, remembering Flint's face as the atrocious Pokemon appeared before him and his Infernape. I thought he was going to cover in fear for a second! But the man had a will of iron along with his flaring spirit, you had to hand him that.

I look at Cynthia's face. She looks slightly intimidated but other than that, there is nothing but determination in her eyes.

"Milotic, use Rune Protect!" Cynthia orders her Pokemon and a blue veil form itself around the tender Pokemon.

I smile. "Use Dragon Dance!" I call and Gyarados starts to glow a red aura as he roars once again.

I see Cynthia's face twitch as she realize what I'm doing. "Quick! Use Ice Beam!" she shouts and Milotic fires the blue beam that hits Gyarados head on. But I know my Pokemon and, as I expected, he just shrugs it off.

"Again!" I shout and Gyarados's aura starts to grow bigger.

"Damn! Use Scald!" Cynthia calls, trying desperately to impair my Pokemon.

The boiling water hits Gyarados but, again, he shrugs it off.

"One more time!" I say and Gyarados roars one final time as the red aura bursts out. I smile. "Preparations complete."

But, to my surprise, I find Cynthia smirking at me. I raise an eyebrow in a silent question. "Milotic, use Boost." she answers and my eyes grow wide in horror as I watch Milotic's body mirorring Gyarado's red aura.

Curses! I feel like a fool now!

But at least, Milotic will only benefit the speed boost. It's attack power will still not be a threat. But still, I must not waste time to go on the offensive.

"Gyarados, use Bite!" I shout and the atrocious Pokemon charges at high speed toward his target and digs his fangs in the side of the tender Pokemon.

"Milotic, throw him with Aqua Tail!" Cynthia counters and the water serpent's fan-like tail hits the head of my Pokemon, effectively swatting him to the side. "Now Ice Beam!"

"Counter it with Dragon Rage!" I shout and Gyarados fires a purple and yellow beam that meets Milotic's attack halfway, effectively canceling it. But, as smoke covers my view, I hear my opponent shout another command, much more dangerous this time.

"Use Blizzard!"

The cold storm covers my side of the battlefield in a instant and I shiver. "Use Waterfall!" I call out and Gyarados covers himself in water as he charges once more , hitting Milotic, who was still focused on using Blizzard. "Follow up with Thunder Fang!" **(Yeah. Because it's not logical Gyarados can use Thunder and Thunderbolt and not Thunder Fang. Same thing for Flamethrower, Fire Blast and Fire Fang.)** Gyarado's maw flashes yellow with electricity before he bites once more into Milotic's side, who gives out a pained howl as the super-effective attack boosted by Dragon Dance's power hits her.

"Get out of her, Milotic! Use Twister!" Cynthia shouts, knowing that if Gyarados manages to get a hold on her it will be over, and the tender Pokemon rapidly spins on himself, creating a tornado that draws back Gyarados once more. "Stop and use Ice Beam!" the Champion continues and Milotic bursts out of the Twister before firing another blue beam.

"Dodge!" I call out and Gyarados starts slaloming between the rapid-fired Ice Beam.

This is getting nowhere. If this goes on, I'll loose. But this is not the time to think, just act! "Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam!" I shout and the huge purple beam flies straight toward Milotic, repelling the Ice Beam like nothing.

"Mirror Coat!" I hear Cynthia shouting the dreaded move.

The Hyper Beam hits it's target and smoke covers my sight once more.

Did it make it in time? Or did it not? I wonder as I watch the smoke cloud.

I only have the time to blink as the Hyper Beam comes back at Gyarados and hits him straight in the guts.

"Gyarados!" I shout, watching my Pokemon fall to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"I must say I did not foresaw this outcome." Cynthia's voice resonate in the arena and I turn around to see her standing beside a knocked out Milotic.

"So I still managed to hit you, it seems." I say as I recall my fallen Pokemon, silently thanking him for a well done job.

"The Hyper Beam was too much for Mirror Coat to handle in Milotic's state. She did not have enough power to use it at full capacity. That Thunde Fang earlier made more damage than I thought and Milotic only had little strength left in her at this point." The Champion explains as she recalls her fallen Pokemon.

I nod. "Double Knock Down, huh? Now that's not something you see everyday. But why didn't you use attract, though? That would have made things much more easier for you." I ask curiously.

She shakes her head. "I'm not one to use such tactics. I only use such moves if I want to give my opponent a lesson. Besides, attract isn't really my style of battle."

I raise an eyebrow. "Judging by your appearance, I would've thought it was." I tease with a grin as she blushes and looks away.

"H-hey! The Champion must look good, you know? A-and isn't it normal for a woman to want to look beautiful and attractive?" she replies and I m eyes widen slightly.

Did I seriously managed to catch her off guard with that?

"Anyway, shall we continue?" I say as I take out my third pokeball.

"Your call, challenger." she replies as her attitude goes back into Champion mode.

"All right, then! I call upon you, undefeated mountain! Gaïa!" I shout as I throw the device and a massive Torterra appears.

"Roserade, Battle Dance!" Cynthia shouts and the Bouquet Pokemon appears with a swirl of petals.

Plant/Ground vs Plant/Poison, huh? I could think the match is even but things will not be that easy, I'm afraid.

"So, this is your starter? It has grown magnificently." Cynthia comments as she looks at my Pokemon.

I smile. "You'd better not underestimate him. He and I faced Giratina together, after all."

She smiles back. "Then show me this power! The power that fought against a Legend! Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!" the Champion shouts and Roserade creates a poisonous sphere over her head that she hurls toward my Pokemon.

"Gaïa, use Stone Edge to stop it!" I counter and I watch as Gaïa slams one of his paws in the ground and several stone blades shout out, forming a wall in front of him and stopping the Sludge Bomb. "Now use Earth Power!" I shout and Gaïa slams the ground once again but this time, it's blazing rock balls that the ground hurls toward Roserade.

"Use Petal Dance!" Cynthia counters and I almost watch in awe as Roserade dodges the attack with grace. "Now use Toxik!" she shouts and Roserade plants her 'arms' in the ground.

I smile. "Earthquake!" I shout back and Gaïa stand up on his rear legs for a few seconds before slamming both of his front paws in the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that hits Roserade straight on, sending her into the air. "Let's finish this! Stone Edge!" I order my Pokemon but... nothings happens and Roserade just falls to the ground.

I turn to Gaïa, a question forming in my mouth but I stay silent as I watch my poisoned Pokemon breathing heavely.

How did that happen? He was fine just a moment ago and the poison couldn't have done that much damage in such a short time!

"I used Giga Drain." Cynthia's voice answers my thoughts and I turn to see Roserade standing and almost unscathed. "Your Pokemon being part ground, Giga Drain was still effective enough."

Damn... As expected of the Champion, I guess.

"I'll put you out of your misery! Roserade, finish it with Venoshock!" Cynthia shouts

"Synthesis!" I shout desperately a translucent purple ball hits Gaïa and his whole body turns purple. While he managed to heal himself and regain his original color while still standing, I know things are getting out of hand. So, I must end things quickly.

"Use Sandstorm!" I shout and in an instant, wind blows and sand is flying around us.

"It's useless! Use Giga Drain!" Cynthia shouts over the wind.

"Now! Use Giga-Impact!" I call and Gaïa surrounds himself in a white aura before charging, slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed until all the eye can see is a giant canon-ball flying straight for it's target.

Due to the sand, I can't see anything but I hear Roserade's cry of pain tells me Gaïa managed to hit her. The sandstorm dies out and I see the two Pokemons have fallen on their side with swirls in their eyes.

"This is a match full of surprises. I thought I was going to clearly win that one but you surprised me with that last move." Cynthia praises as she recalls Roserade.

"I'm not going down that easily. But another Double Knock Out is a result I'm fine with." I say I recall Gaïa. "Well done, partner. You made me proud." I thank my fallen Pokemon.

"You do know that if there is a Double Knock Down and we both have no Pokemon left, I'm still declared the winner?" the Champion asks me with a raised eyebrow.

I nod. "I do. But that is fine too." I reply with a smile.

For a moment she stays silent, as if studying me. "There is one thing bothering me here, Lucas. I can see your resolve, your spirit and your love for Pokemons but I do not see what is it that drives you. I fail to see why you are truly here and I know it's not because you want to become the Champion. So what is it that you're fighting for? I know you have promises to keep, but surely, there must be something else."

I bit my lip.

Damn, she saw right through me. But I cannot say it. Not now.

"Again, you hit the bullseye, lady. It seems nothing gets past those eyes of yours. It's true that I'm not here to become the Champion, I would rather leave that to Barry. But do not mistake one thing: I'm here to win, do not doubt that." I say as I draw out another pokeball.

"Whatever it is that pushes you to fight, I know that it is something strong. But, I don't intend to loose either!" she replies as she takes her next pokeball too.

"Lucario, Battle Dance!" she shouts, throwing the device.

"Lend me your strength, Lucario!" I shout back, doing the same and two blue bipedal jackals stand on the field, both entering in a battle stance.

I frown. This battle may be very quick, or very long.

We both stay silent, each of us waiting to see who is going to make the first move, as both our Pokemons are circling around each other, waiting for our signal.

Then, as if an unspoken message went between the two of us,

"Close Combat!" we both shout and the two Aura Pokemons charge at each other, fists meeting fists and kicks meeting kicks. Both match blow for blow until, finally, they separate, panting.

"Aura Sphere!" Cynthia shouts and her Lucario shouts a blue colored energy ball at mine.

"Extreme Speed into Force Palm!" I counter and my Pokemon vanishes before swiftly making it's way in front of his fellow opponent and smashes his paw into his side, knocking him back.

"Don't falter! Use Psychic!" Cynthia calls and my Lucario glowing light purple as he groans he pain before he's send flying into the wall.

As Cynthia's Lucario steps forward and mine stands up, I know this battle is drawing near.

"Hi Jump Kick!"

"Focus Punch!"

As we both call our orders, both Pokemons jump into the air and my opponent's Lucario spins on himself, gaining momentum before she lashes out a powerful spinning kick clad in purple and white that my own Lucario meets head on with a white and blue punch. Both attacks meet each other, resulting in a explosion that forces Cynthia and I to cover our eyes.

I hear the sound of two objects falling to the ground and I open my eyes again to find both Lucario on their knees, breathing heavily.

"Lucario!Are you all right?!" I shout, concerned.

"Hang in there, Lucario!" Cynthia encourages her own Pokemon.

My Pokemon groans slightly as he falls to the ground, out of energy to continue the fight. I smile sadly. "You did you best, my friend. You deserves a good rest." I say softly as I recall my fallen Pokemon. My gaze goes back to Cynthia "It seems like you win this round." I state.

She shakes her head. "That is true but my Lucario is also too tired to continue to fight. So, I wish to have her rest." she says before sighing almost dreamily. "I can't remember the last time someone putted me in such a corner like this. This match... Is the best I had in a long long while."

"And it's not over yet! I'll be sure not to disappoint you until the end!" I shout with a grin as I take out Light's, my Luxray, Pokeball.

"I'll take you up on your word, then! Togekiss, Battle Dance!" she shouts as she releases the Jubilee Pokemon into the air.

I stay silent for a moment as I watch him. "So he's the father of the egg you gave me back then?" I ask, looking back at Cynthia.

She smiles at my question. "Indeed. I see that you made it hatch, after all. He was wondering how his offspring was doing. I trust you took good care of him?"

I nod. "Togetic is doing fine. While he isn't the strongest one in our little family, he still is someone I count on."

Her smile grows wider at my statement. "That's good. I hoped he wouldn't have to fight his father so soon."

"That's another reason why I didn't took him with me for the League. I know he would have loved to come, but he isn't strong enough for now. But I think it's time we went back to the battle. Light, come to me!" I shout, throwing the Pokeball, and my Luxray appears with an intimidating roar.

I see Cynthia grimacing at that. Fighting a Electric type with a Flying/Normal type is going to be tough for her.

"Light, use Rain Dance!" I shout and Light roars again as dark clouds appear above the arena and rain starts falling.

Cynthia, quickly realizing the danger, tries to get the upper hand. "Use Water Pulse!"

Oh I'm not going to let you do that. "Use Charge!" I shout and Light's body begins to clad itself in electricity, glowing yellow as the Water Pulse hits her but does next to nothing.

"Thunder!" I give another command a Light lets out a huge lightning bolt into the clouds before it drops right on Togekiss.

When finally the lightning dies out, the only thing I see is an almost black burned Togekiss on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"I think that was a bit of an overkill there." I say in apology as Cynthia recalls her Pokemon.

"That's also part of the battle. Things don't always go as you expect them." she says as she takes out her last pokeball. "So I'm sure you'll understand what will happen next. Garchomp! Battle Dance!" she shouts as the powerful land shark appears with a huge roar.

Garchomp... Oh crap... For a moment I forgot about THE Garchomp that alone makes Cynthia one of the most powerful trainers in the world. I heard it went on par with Lance's Dragonite but I never tried to confirm that information.

I give Light a sorry look. "Guess that's what we deserve... But we'll still meet you head on! Use Crunch!" I shout and Light jumps at Garchomp, her fangs glowing white.

"Brick Break." comes the answer from the Champion and one the supersonic Pokemon's fins glows white as she hits Light with it. "Finish it with Earthquake!" Cynthia orders and Garchomp hits the ground, releasing a shockwave much like Gaïa earlier, knocking out my Pokemon.

Yep. Definitely as powerful as Lance's Dragonite, at least.

"So this it. This is the final battle of this match between the two of us." I say as I take out my last pokeball. "But whatever the result will be, this will always be one the greatest match I will ever have. So let us end this! Fighting fire with fire, power with power and dragon with dragon! I call upon you, Garchomp!" I see Cynthia's eyes widen as I throw the device into the air and another land shark appears on the field with a mighty roar.

"So this is your final Pokemon... It seems like until the battle is over, you'll never stop being full of surprises. I never would have thought you'd have a Garchomp too." Cynthia says before smiling brightly. "But that makes things even more interesting! This battle is just too fun to let it end! I can't get enough of this feeling of thrill, of excitement! Let's go, Garchomp, use Brick Break!" The Champion shouts with fervor and her Pokemon charges forward with it's fin clad in white once again.

"You ask for it, we deliver! Use Dragon Claw!" I shout back and my Garchomp's claws **( I guess those things at the tip of his arms can be called claws, right?) **glows blue as he meets Cynthia's Garchomp head on and both attacks clash against each other. I can't help but mimic Cynthia's grin as I watch the two mighty dragons trade blows.

After one final clash, both jump back, awaiting our next command as none of them could proove superior against the other.

"Now it's my turn! Use Earthquake!"

Garchomp slams the ground like Cynthia's did earlier, creating another shockwave.

"Take to the skies and use Dragon Pulse!" comes the response from the champion and her Pokemon jumps in the air before firing a blue orb at mine.

"Dodge it with Dig!" I quickly reply and Garchomp dives underground as the Dragon Pulse hits the ground.

"Garchomp, get ready!" Cynthia warns her own dragon.

"Jump out with Dragon Rush!" I shout.

An instant later, Garchomp burst out of the ground, clad in blue energy, right below Cynthia's Garchomp.

"Giga Impact!" the Champion gives her command and her Garchomp's body becomes engulfed in a purple and yellow energy before the supersonic Pokemon dives straight for it's fellow dragon.

The two Pokemons clashes once, twice, thrice, again and again, trying to over-power each other, to win this battle for both themselves and their trainers. Blue and purple dance around each other, collide, rear back and repeat this cycle for several minutes before they separate once again to land on each side of the battlefield.

"I didn't think anyone would stand against Garchomp that long, yet matching her blow for blow. Your Pokemon is impressive. I can see that it was well raised, just like the others, but that you took a special care of this one." Cynthia comments.

I smirk. "He and I met by pure coincidence while I was traveling. It's a long story but, to make things short, we go way back. Recently, he was getting a bit bored and I promised I would give him a challenge." I reply. "But we're not here to talk, now, are we? Let's do this, Garchomp! Dragon Tail!"

"Dragon Claw!"

"Take to the skies and use Dragon Breath!"

"Counter it with Dragon Pulse!"

"Dive in with Slash!"

"Brick Break and use Dragon Rage!"

"Meet it with Earth Power!"

And so, both continue to shout commands as our Pokemon clash in battle, neither wanting to let the other win. How long did it last, I wouldn't be able to tell. It could have been a few minutes or it could have been an hour. But, at some point, both our Pokemon were growing weaker and weaker, tired from their endless battle. It was time to finish this.

"It looks like this is the end of the line." I state as I look at Garchomp with a wary eye.

"It seems so. The next blow... will end this." Cynthia replies as she nods at her Carchomp. "Are you ready, Lucas?" she asks as she turns to me.

"I was born ready, Cynthia." I answer with determination.

"Then let us end this battle once and for all! Garchomp! Use Draco Meteor!" she shouts

My eyes widen as I hear the name of the most powerful Dragon attack.

She still had that much of a trump card?!

I watch helplessly as the Champion's Garchomp produces an orange globe in her mouth before hurling it toward the skies, where it explodes in several other globes that fall straight for my Pokemon.

I will admit I did NOT foresaw that.

"Earth Power into Outrage!" I call my own trump card.

As both attacks meet each other, I cannot help the feeling of dread as I see several meteors landing in the area Garchomp is, exploding and covering my view.

So... It wasn't enough, huh? Sorry, Pearl, it seems like I won't be able to hold onto that promise.

But, as the feeling of defeat was making it's way into my heart, I hear a huge roar followed by a red aura surging from the smoke.

I watch, mouth open, as my Pokemon still stands proudly, the aura of Outrage surrounding his body.

I burst into a full grin. "Let's do this, partner! Finish it!" I shout with all my might and Garchomp charges as blinding speed toward Cynthia's Pokemon before he hits her with a fury of raging blows.

As my Pokemon's onslaught finishes, Cynthia's Garchomp is laying on the ground, trying to recover from the damage Outrage just did. I watch my Pokemon raises his arm to deal the final blow but I quickly react.

"Garchomp! That's enough! Come back to your senses!" I shout at my Pokemon.

For a few seconds, I fear he didn't heard me because of Outrage's aura still around him but as he looks at me, I see his fury calming as the red hue of his eyes disappears, along with the red aura, before he fall on his knees.

I run toward the two Pokemons, concerned about their condition as Cynthia approaches her Garchomp calmly and examine her injuries.

"Is she alright?" I ask as I get closer.

"Nothing that a trip to a Pokemon Center and good rest won't be able to heal." Cynthia answers and I sigh in relief.

"However..."

My gaze snaps back to her as I hear the anger-filled voice. She is looking at me with her eyes frown in an angry expression. "Using Outrage at such a point was beyond foolish! What would you have done if your Garchomp didn't regain his senses! Neither you or I have any Pokemon in shape to battle left! In his rage, your Garchomp could have very well threatened our very lives and our Pokemons' before anyone could have restrained him! Did you think about that?" she shouts at me.

I hang my head down in shame. "Forgive me. I was so focused on the battle that I reacted without thinking. I know very well how Outrage can be dangerous but that move was the only one I thought of when you called for Draco Meteor. That was a desperate move for a desperate situation and it may have granted me victory but I failed... as a trainer and as a challenger." I reply slowly.

I feel a hand tapping my shoulder and I look up to see Cynthia with a smile on her face. "What's important is that you realized your mistake. Let us not dwell on things that could have happened but did not." she says before standing up. "Thank you for your hard work Garchomp. You made me very proud of this battle." she compliments her Pokemon.

I smile before turning my head in curiosity as I see my Garchomp approaching his fellow Pokemon and nuzzling his head against her shoulder. I see Cynthia's eyes widen a bit before she smiles too at the two Pokemon as her Garchomp return the gesture.

We both recall our pokemon and we look at each other, silent.

"...Just a few moments ago, you were the most powerful challenger. And just now, you became the most powerful of all the Trainers in Sinnoh." Cynthia says after a few seconds.

I shake my head. "Don't you know the saying? There will always be someone that can surpass you. I may be, for now, but I know it will not last. Besides, I do not think I'm really cut to be the Champion." I reply.

She raises an eyebrow. "You wanted to win. If it wasn't to become the Champion, then why?"

Again, I shake my head. "I told you, I'd rather leave that to Barry. Earlier, you asked me why I was fighting. For what reason."

She nods. "Indeed. I am more curious than ever as what made you want to take the Elite Four challenge. You told me you had promises to keep, but I have yet to hear them."

I shyly look away. "Would you laugh if I told you it was because... of love?" I say softly, blushing.

At that, I saw shock pass on Cynthia's face before she crossed her arms slowly. "...Go on."

I smile slightly.

"A few months ago, I met someone. Someone very special. I heard about her before, but I never thought I'd meet her in person. I didn't know what kind of person she was, nor why she was in the place where we met. But then, we talked and I began to discover what kind of person she was. We said farewell to each other and I think we both thought we would not see each other again. But, fact is that we met several other times. And during those times, I got to know more about her. What she liked to do, what she loved, how her life was. At this point, I think, I had already begun to fall for her. But I hadn't taken conscience of my feelings yet."

I stop for a few seconds. "And then, something happened. Something that neither of us predicted. Team Galactic opened a breach between dimensions, summoned Palkia and Dialga, thus also making Giratina appear and threaten our world. We fought side by side several times to stop Team Galactic and the Legendary Pokemons and it was at that time, when I was battling at her side, that I realized that I liked her more a friend like another. But I didn't know what to do. Should I tell her? Should I not? It conflicted me and the perspective of breaking our friendship because of my feelings scared me. So, I did nothing."

Again, I pause. "After the whole ordeal with Team Galactic and the Legends was over, I pondered for a long time about what to do next. But it seemed that, along the way, someone had noticed my feelings for that person. Do you guess who it was?" I ask Cynthia.

She jumps slightly at my question, as if she was lost in her thoughts. "...Was it your friend Barry?" she replies slowly.

I nod. "Yes. Unbelievable as it was, that dense and crazy best friend of mine was perceptive enough to spot my feelings for someone." I shake my head. "But I guess it's always easier to spot those kind of things on the others. I mean, even I could see that he had a crush on Dawn, save for said person."

Cynthia giggles slightly. It's true that it was hard for people to imagine the calm and collected Dawn with a energetic and bold person like Barry. But, fact it that things are how they are, nothing more, nothing less.

"My resolve was made today. When I battled him just before challenging the Elite Four."

-Flashback-

"_Damnit! Just what went down?! My team still needs raising?!" Pearl shouts as recalls his fallen Roserade and I recall Valor._

_I shake my head. "No, Pearl. Your team don't need more training or raising, it's just fine. I think it's just that, between you and I, I'm better at battle. You're always energetic and bold, which makes things hard for your opponent since he cannot really preview your next move. But the moment you start to panic, the situation is getting out of hand for you and your opponent can counter attack." I answer before smiling. "But you wouldn't be the Pearl I know if you started to act all serious all of the sudden."_

_He smiles too. "Heh! Guess I'm not ready for the Pokemon League if I'm loosing to you. But just you watch! I'll get even tougher than you are and win my way through the League! Because I want to become the Champion! The toughest trainer!" he says, his usual energy back._

_I smirk. "You do that. By the way, how are things going with Dawn?"_

_The blonde blushes instantly before looking away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." he denies._

_I put my hands on my hips. "Come on! When are you going to man up and say it to her? There's nothing to be afraid of, man!"_

"_H-hey! It's not easy, you know! And look who's talking! The guy who fell in love with the Champion of all people and don't have the guts to tell her after he's seen her several times already!" Barry replies, his blush fading into a grin._

_I feel myself blushing at that too. "W-what?! You can't be serious! How can you say I've fallen for the Champion?!"_

"_Dude, you'd have to be blind not to see that."_

_We glare at each other for a few seconds before bursting in laughter._

"_Heh. I guess we're both idiots, aren't we?" Barry says once he has regained his breath._

"_Definitely." I reply, still half-laughing._

"_Well, I'm off then." the blonde trainer says before turning back on his feet._

"_Where to?" I ask, curious._

"_Oh, you know. Training. And also, I have a promise to keep." he answers._

"_A promise? To whom?"_

"_To myself. I've promised that if I lost against you, I would have to... well, you know, confess." Barry replies shyly._

_My jaw drops at that._

_Did I hear right? Did Barry, THE Barry, said that he was going to confess? Now that's a new one._

"_Wow, I didn't think you would have done it like that... What would you have done if you had won?" I ask._

"_I would have waited until I became the Champion, of course! Who do you think I am?!" he shouts back._

_I laugh quietly._

"_But!" Barry continues as he turns around and point a finger at me. "I want you to promise me something now, Lucas!"_

_I raise an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"_

"_Win the League! You cannot loose to anyone but me! You got that?!" he shouts again._

"_I think I can do that." I reply with a smile._

"_Oh! And confess when you win! What better way to confess to the Champion but to do it after you've just won against her?!" the guy says before running off to who-knows-where._

"_W-w-what?! Hey! Get back here!" I shout, blushing again._

"_I'll hold you onto that promise!" I hear him shout as he calls his Staraptor and flies away._

_I stay still for several seconds, flabbergasted, before I begin to chuckle and laugh once again._

"_Oh man... I guess I'll just have to keep that promise."_

_-_Flashback end-

"And so, you've agreed to confess to the girl you likes after beating me?" Cynthia sums up what I've told her, or rather what I decided to reveal of the story.

I nod and she lets her arms fall to the side before smiling... with a hint of sadness.

Perhaps... There is hope then.

"Well... Then, I wish you good luck in your confession." she says before turning her back to me.

I laugh quietly. "I guess I'll just say it, then." I say slowly, making sure she hears every single word.

She stops suddenly, as if she was frozen and slowly turn to me with wide eyes.

I smile, blushing. "I love you, Cynthia Shirona, Champion of the Sinnoh League."

She is looking at me, speechless, with her mouth wide open and a blush on her cheeks.

Slowly, I make my way to her, still blushing, and cup her cheek with my right hand, my eyes still locked into hers, as if asking for permission.

She's standing higher than me, as I'm eye level with her nose, but I know that the difference is shorter than that since she wears heels.

Still proceeding slowly, giving her a chance to push me if she doesn't want me to go further, I tilt my head slightly, closing my eyes, and kiss her gently. Her lips taste weird, but a good weird and I feel like I could get addicted to this taste. After a few seconds, almost an eternity in my mind, I draw back and open my eyes to look into hers once more.

"I know it may sounds like I'm a fool, for loving a woman older than me. I know that it might be strange for you to hear a confession from someone like me. My feelings are what they are. I love you, and nothing will change that. And I understand if you don't feel for me the same way I do for you. But, please, don't let this change the friendship we have between each other." I say softly as I take a step back.

She says nothing. Now, she's looking down, not watching me.

So this is how it is, huh?

I take a deep breath, trying to hold myself together.

While it's still hard, I do not feel any regret. I've said what I wanted to say for a long time and I've kept my promise. So, no, I do not feel any regret. Sorrow and sadness, yes, but not regret.

"Goodbye, Cynthia. Until we meet again." I say before slowly turning away, making my way for the door I used to come in.

As I come out of the room, I'm surprised to see the Elite Four standing just behind the door.

I look at Aaron, who gives me a serious nod, a contrast to his usual cheery mood. Bertha is just smiling softly while Flint is looking down, grumbling something under his breath. Lucian just looks at me, his arms crossed, as if he was pondering something before he shakes his head and gives me a sad smile like Bertha.

I nod to them before making my way to the elevator platform. I turn toward them as it starts to go down.

"Until we meet again. Aaron, Bertha, Flint, Lucian." I say simply.

And so, for the second time in one day, I walk through the four rooms of the Elite Four.

As I finally cross the final door, coming back into the room with a shop and a miniature Pokemon Center, I can't help but sigh heavily as I hear several "another one who lost, huh?" "there was no way this kid could make it" "what was he thinking anyway?"

If only they knew.

"Could you heal my Pokemon, please?" I ask the nurse at the counter.

She tilts her head in curiosity as she looks at me, like she knows something is wrong but take my pokeballs and place them in the recovery device.

"Hm? Strange. Why is your Garchomp still full of energy if you have lost?" she asks, curious.

I shake my head. "It's a long story that I'd rather not tell."

She nods as she activates the device. "If you would please wait a bit."

"Of course." I reply as I go sit on one of the benches near the corner of the room.

What to do, now? I have done what I have come here to do. What is there left that I can do?

Sure there is still the pokedex to complete, but beyond that? I don't know.

I sigh heavily.

No use thinking about it now. I'd better go and clear my head first.

"Lucas Diamond, your Pokemons are healed." the nurse's voice makes me snap back to reality.

I get up and take back my pokeballs, giving my thanks to the nurse before going out of the Pokemon League.

The wind and the sunset greet me.

I step forward, stopping to look at the waterfall bellow me.

I take out Garchomp's pokeball before releasing the land-shark, who looks at me with a sorry look.

"It's all right, buddy. I'm not feeling great but I'm all right. I think I just need to rest somewhere else for a moment." I answer the silent question of my Pokemon as I climb on his back. "Let's go back home for now."

The supersonic pokemon roars softly in acknowledgment before taking off toward my home town and I cover my eyes for a few seconds. When I open them again, we're flying. I take a deep breath.

"That was on hell of a challenge, right?" I say softly.

"Gar!" comes the answer.

"Yeah, that was crazy. Maybe we'll do it again, someday."

Though I highly doubt so.

For a few hours, we flew in silence, nothing happening, as I was lost in my thoughts about this day.

Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind and before I can react, my beret is send over into the skies.

"Ah!" I say, extending a hand toward it before dropping it.

"Gar?" Garchomp looks at me with the equivalent of a raised eyebrow and immediately notice my lack of beret before he starts looking around for it.

I shake my head. "It's all right. That's not really important. And who knows? Maybe someone who will need it more than me will catch it." I say with a wave of my hand.

"Chomp..." the Pokemon replies.

"Nah. It wasn't your fault, I just wasn't careful enough, that's all. Besides, it was starting to get a little too tiny."

"Is that so? I guess I retrieved it for nothing, then." I hear a familiar feminine voice say on my right.

I freeze instantly, not turning, not DARING to turn my head toward the source of the voice.

But, ultimately, I do. And there she is, also flying on her Garchomp with my beret in her hands.

"I always thought you had a trick for not making it fall no matter the situation, but I guess I was wrong. I like it, though it's not really my style of clothing. Can I keep it?" Cynthia continues.

I stay silent, mouth agape and I'm pretty sure I heard Garchomp laugh just now.

"Hum... Well-that's... uh... I... guess so?" I manage to produce with my blown mind.

I look at her. She's looking at my beret, almost acting like nothing happened.

"Can we land? I'd like to talk a bit." she says.

I nod. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

She looks at the sky for a moment, pondering. "Nowhere in particular. Just a quiet place."

I think a few seconds. "Hum... how about Lake Valor?" I ask hesitantly.

"That will do." she answers.

A few minutes later, we land a the almost ever-peaceful lake, who has regained most of it's former appearance before Team Galactic used their Galactic bomb to blow all the water away.

Thinking about it made me shiver.

All the Pokemons that died because of it and all those that could have been saved, but weren't. That fact would stay forever in my mind.

"It's strange, isn't it? How, with just a little time and mean, things can both change drastically or go back to the way they were before." Cynthia says softly, breaking the silence.

"It's true. It's almost like nothing happened here. I always believed that, if humans and Pokemons work together, nothing could be impossible. This," I say as I gesture toward the lake "prove it right."

We fall silent, once again.

"You... said things. Back there." Cynthia says as she turns to me.

I meet her gaze. "I said a lot of things." I reply.

She looks down a bit. "...Did you mean it?" she says, almost like a whisper.

For a moment, I don't answer as I look at her. "All of it." I finally say.

She stay silent, still looking down.

"Look... Cynthia, I don't want to sound like I'm jerk but... If that's all you wanted to hear, then I'll-"

"I haven't given answered you yet." Cynthia cuts me off.

My eyes widen and I'm left speechless for a second. "W-what... did you say?" I ask quietly, not sure if I hear correctly.

He gaze meets mine once more. "You still have to hear my answer to your confession, Lucas." she says in a determined tone.

I take a long, shaky breath. "Go ahead, then... Tell me your answer." I say, steeling myself for the rejection that's coming.

She steps toward me and it takes everything I have not to step back. I note that she has discarded her heels and we are almost eye to eye.

I swallow as she stops right in front of me.

"My answer... is this." she whispers as she bends forward...

and kiss me fiercely.

For me, it's like lightning just coursed through my body and I'm frozen on the spot as I fully realize what's going on.

She's kissing me.

She's kissing me.

She'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingmeshe'skissingme.

As the information finally makes it's way to my brain, I kiss back, pouring all my passion into this.

As we part, breathless and flushed, I can't help but grin widely. "I guess... that was clear enough of an answer." I say, teasing.

She chuckles. "That, you can say." she says before kissing me again and this time, I wrap my arms around her as I tilt my head to deepen the kiss.

I think that I heard Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf giggle just there, but it was probably just my imagination.

As for what will happen afterward, that is a story for another time.

**Like? Hate? Love? Review!**

**This was my first try at something like that, so if you have any comment, critics or advices to tell me, feel free to write them, be it in a mp or in a review.**

**This is MidnightFenrir, author of "Promises to keep", signing out.**


End file.
